In Love
by FrecklesWeasley
Summary: A sweet JacobBella fic. Tis fluffy and cute. I hate summaries more than soggy popcorn.R&R! PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS SO MUCH!


"Bella?"

I awoke to the sound of my name.

"Bella?" the familiar voice repeated. "Are you awake?" I sat up in bed, searching for the source. Standing by my window was Jacob, tall and muscular.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I asked. "How did you get in?" He smiled. The moonlight lit up his figure perfectly.

"I have my ways," he said mysteriously. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, well, why are you here?" I looked at the clock. "It's two in the morning, Jake."

"I know. I know. I just…wanted to see you." My brow furrowed as he stepped closer absentmindedly.

"At two in the morning?" I asked, thoroughly confused. He looked at the floor fidgeting a little uncomfortably.

"Well…I couldn't help it…I just really wanted to see you…I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"No! Of course not! Here, come sit." I patted the edge of my bed. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, then he somewhat hesitantly moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to me.

When he sat down, I smiled at him. "Well, you see me. What now?" He laughed and pulled me into one of his warm Jacob hugs. He spoke again while we pulled apart.

"I guess I don't know. You know when sometimes your heart just sort of tells you to something and you do it, whether or not you know why you're doing it?" I looked into his eyes and we were completely serious at this point.

"Yes," I whispered. "I do." He smiled again, but it was more subtle.

"I um…" he started, looking down. I looked at him expectantly. "I think why I came here, Bella, is because…Bella, I think I'm in love with you." My stomach did a somersault and my body felt heavy with surprise. I just stared at him, mouth slightly open. He just stared back, trying to comprehend my reaction. Hell, I was trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"I know it's weird, Bella," he said, "but I can't help it. Every time I think of you, I…I feel complete and happy and…worried." -He chuckled a little. - "I figured out after a while that...that I must love you because…well, you're just so damn wonderful, Bella. You're beautiful and-and caring and normal but extraordinary at the same time. It's amazing and I…I love you for it. Aw, Bella..."

He put his warm, giant hand on the side of my face and caressed my cheek gently with his thumb. I looked into his eyes. As soon as I did so, I felt it: the love that I felt in return for him. He brought his other hand to my neck. He looked me right in the eye before he brought his lips sweetly to mine.

I closed my eyes, kissing him back. He tasted so wonderful and my body burned for him, surprising me. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, pressing myself against him.

He moaned in pure bliss as I kissed his jaw and neck. As I started down his chest, I felt his heartbeat racking his body. I returned to his mouth and his tongue almost immediately begged for visit with my own. I allowed him and when I unexpectedly moaned in pleasure, he guided my head back down on the pillow, his mouth never leaving mine.

I locked my fingers in his long, black hair and felt his hand on my waist, hungrily groping at the skin there. I was surprised how much it pleased me, and I was mildly scared that I didn't want him to stop. He pulled his lips away for a second only to continue down my neck. I leaned my head back, letting him explore my shoulder and collarbone with his lips. I felt him begin to suck affectionately on the skin on my neck.

"Oh my lord, Jacob," I moaned uncontrollably. "Have you done this before?" He shook his head of hair, tickling my face and chin.

"No," he breathed momentarily before going back to my neck, beginning to travel up to my ear. When he reached it, he whispered softly, "I've never felt this way about anyone before." He lifted his head to look me in the eyes ad smiled at me.

"I love you, Bella," he said. I thought for a moment. I had loved Edward more than life itself, but since he left me "for my own good", I had to move on. I realized that Jacob had helped me do that and could help me in the future. I finally smiled.

"I love you, too, Jake," I responded. He looked at me, a new twinkle in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked me. I nodded. "Thank you, God."


End file.
